disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Abilities
In , represent some of the characteristics that distinguish one Playable Character from another. Characters may have one or more Special Abilities attributed to them. In and 3.0, some Special Abilities require spending skill points in the character's Skill Tree in order to be unlocked. Extraordinary Strength "Lift heavy objects and defeat enemies with ease as one of the galaxy's strongest characters." :::: Playable Characters with this ability can lift objects such as a Ranged Omnidroid. Approach the object and press (left face button) to pick it up. Playable Characters without a Strength ability cannot lift objects the size of an Omnidroid. Note that some objects cannot be picked up (e.g. and ). For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Flyer "Take to the air and soar with ease through your various worlds." :::: Hold (lower face button) to hover, hold (left trigger) while hovering for free flight. Before characters can fly, they need to go into hover-mode. This is done by holding down the button used to jump. While the character hovers, they can move up and down fairly fast, and slowly move sideways. Flying is then done by holding down the button used to aim. While the character is flying, they can still use their ranged attack. They can also dodge sideways, they same way as normal. Flying and hovering can be ended by pressing the 'block' button, but also by making an Air Assault the usual way. They cannot fly while while holding an object, only hover. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Force Adept "Use the Force to defeat your enemies and take control of the objects around you." :::: Approach the object (e.g. Holocron Switch) and hold (left face button) to "Use The Force".Note that all Playable Characters able to use the Force are both Force Adepts and Lightsaber Masters. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Heightened Senses "With advanced sensory capabilities, you'll detect danger before it detects you. Reveals hidden items on the radar." For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Lightsaber Master "Show your skill with the deft moves of a classically trained lightsaber user." For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Marksman "Hit targets with ease with all the focus and aim of a seasoned sharpshooter." :::: Hold (left trigger) to aim. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Maximum Strength "Crush your enemies and lift large objects with an unparalleled level of super strength." :::: Characters with this ability can lift objects such as a Tank Omnidroid. Approach the object and press (left face button) to pick it up. Characters without a Strength ability cannot lift objects the size of an Omnidroid. Note that some objects cannot be picked up (e.g. and ). For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Mynock Hunter :::: Characters with this ability are able to detect Mynocks; useful (but not required) for completing the corresponding Feats in each of the Star Wars Play Sets. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Slinger "Swing through your worlds and swiftly defeat enemies with your slinging capabilities." :::: During a double or super jump, press and hold (lower face button) again to Swing. While Slinging, characters can hold smaller objects (like Townspeople) or even playable characters (however certain large characters like Hulk and Wreck-It Ralph can actually prevent Spider-Man or Quorra from carrying them due to their large size and weight in-game, whereas Venom can carry any playable character in the game without a size restriction holding him back), however while Slinging the character cannot use their ranged attacks. To start Slinging, the character must first double jump or Super Jump. Then, by holding down the 'jump' button, the character will start swinging. When the button is released again, the character will start falling, but can begin swinging again while in the air. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Super Jumper "Take the higher ground by leaping to great heights and exploring areas that are inaccessible to average jumpers." :::: Press and hold (lower face button) to perform a super jump. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Tech Specialist "Hack into Tech Terminals or wield tech-based weapons that are too advanced for other characters." :::: To hack into a Tech Terminal: ::::* Step up to the Tech Terminal and tap (left face button). ::::* Rotate the (left stick) to adjust the display until a clear image forms. ::::* Press the indicated (face button) to hack or (right face button) to exit. ::::* Perform correctly three times to successfully hack the Tech Terminal. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Villain "Perform an array of evil special abilities that could only come from a true villain." For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . Wall Crawler "Crawl up and down buildings and other walls with remarkable ease." ::::* Jump at a building or wall to begin crawling (even while falling). ::::* Press (lower face button) to Jump Down; this causes the character to let go and turn around 180°. ::::* Press (right face button) to Release; this causes the character to let go while still facing the wall. For a list of Playable Characters with this Special Ability, see category: . : Note: Not all vertical surfaces can be crawled; e.g. buildings can, but terrain and basic blocks (e.g. Large Block Wall) cannot. References Category:Disney Infinity